


Pampering

by blunted_edge



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cock Rings, Genderplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Regular Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 06:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10328660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blunted_edge/pseuds/blunted_edge
Summary: A fella treats his boyfriend to a nice night of butt stuff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey yo! here's 100% explicit pornography of Actual Ray Of Sunshine Preston Garvey being treated like he deserves to be treated
> 
> this was [originally posted](http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/7011.html?thread=19834211#t19834211) on the fallout kink meme fucking forever ago, and i'm finally getting around to archiving it here. now I'm circling the [atomic wrangler](https://atomicwrangler.dreamwidth.org/325.html) like a hawk for more fills so, you know, if you want more of my smut writing _sooner_ feel absolutely free to keep an eyeball there and/or make prompts. i've got exciting things in store there. things such as _Piper Seduces Her Girlfriend To Screw Her Brains Out_ and _Arcade Wanks In A Basement._
> 
> anyway enjoy

"C'mon, man, just relax!" Sturges chuckles and pushes his thumbs up the length of Preston's spine, watching as the man beneath him shivers and moves into his palms. It's an intoxicating sight, seeing the beautiful expanse of bare skin react to his touch with gooseflesh and a small tremble.

"Y'got me in a position, here," Preston replies, amused, even as he tilts his hips, arches his back, and shows off the polished gold ring sitting at the base of his cock and balls. "It's hard not to be excited."

"Yeah, yeah, you're distractingly pretty and impatient." Sturges shuffles up to kiss a shoulder blade, skating his hands down to fondle the soft skin just beneath the curve of Preston's ass. A brief exhale is Preston's response.

Sturges has his pants on, since he's got no intentions other than focusing on his boyfriend, but he still lets himself grind a little against Preston when he sits up to rub oil between his hands. "Mmm-- okay. Starting now. Tell me if you get cold, darlin'."

There's only a little hum of acknowledgement when Sturges scoots back to glide his hands down Preston's back. The oil glistens in the low, flickering light of the candles by the bed, highlighting the shifting in his shoulders as Preston tries not to squirm.

"Feels strange," the man mumbles, crossing his arms under his head and laying his cheek on his forearm.

"Yeah?" Sturges tries to soothe the tensed muscles at the base of Preston's neck. "Want me to stop?"

"Nah. Keep going." Preston closes his eyes and inhales slowly, deeply, when Sturges rubs down the sides of his back. "Never done this before, you know?"

"Mhm." The slow, grudging relaxation that seeps into the body beneath him when Sturges massages against Preston's tailbone is lovely to see. "You deserve some pampering, baby. Just keep breathing deep like that."

They keep quiet, listening to the soft sounds of breathing and a cricket chirping outside the wall. There's the faint, distant noise of the neighbors talking, and an occasional high yell from kids that makes Preston smile, while Sturges coaxes out the stress tangled up underneath the battle scars on Preston's skin.

The candles have burned low by the time over-tense muscles stop jumping at a touch and instead relax under his fingers. Oil's mostly gone, too, rubbed into Preston's skin so it looks smooth and clean; when he shuffles down to start on Preston's legs, Sturges is struck by the sight of how beautiful the man looks in warm candlelight.

And that _ass_ , god _damn._

“You still awake, darlin’?” A little hush of a question, just in case, placing his hands against Preston’s hips and rubbing circles with his thumbs.

“Mm.” With a deep inhale followed by a slight yawn, Preston languidly stretches out his arms. “Yeah.” He’s drowsy, though, and his eyes stay closed.

“Want to go to bed?” Sturges trails the tips of his fingers lightly down Preston’s sides and leans forward to press an open kiss to the dip of his spine -- an unspoken _Or can I keep going?_ in the action that Preston hears loud and clear.

A tiny shudder slips through Preston. He opens his eyes, shifting a little. “Took you long enough,” he says, mock-irritated, before his voice goes soft and deep. “Go ahead, babe.”

Sturges grins, smoothing his palms over his boyfriend’s backside, thigh to tailbone and back down again.

“You’ve got a perfect ass, darlin’,” he murmurs, dipping his thumb to tease against Preston’s hole as his hands glide over skin. “Could sit here n’ touch you all night.”

A small hitch in breath. Sturges lives for those little tells; the man’s responsive, but tends to be quiet, and he has to listen for the stutters and sighs to figure out what he’s doing right when Preston isn’t facing him.

He leans down again to pepper more kisses across Preston’s back while he fondles with one hand and slips a finger from the other down the crease between Preston’s cheeks. Again, Sturges teases, rubbing the man’s hole before moving further down to press against his taint.

Preston’s breathing seems louder than before, though it’s not unsteady. Unconsciously, he tries to spread his legs in open invitation; seeing as Sturges is straddling his thighs, he doesn’t get very far.

“So eager for it, too.” Sturges bends to scrape his teeth against Preston’s lower back, sliding a hand up the man’s spine to watch the subtle, reflexive arch follow his palm. “Love how impatient you are. Beggin’ for it without even opening that pretty mouth.”

That draws out a little embarrassed chuckle from Preston. His fingers grip the corner of his pillow and tighten, like he’s trying to resist the urge to squirm or move away.

“God, you’re _cute,_ too _._ ” Sturges can’t stop the dumb grin on his mouth, but he doesn’t need to when Preston hides his face in the pillow and laughs helplessly. “Adorable. Sweet. Charming.”

“Stop, stop!” Preston throws an extra pillow at him blindly, still trying to hold back his chuckling. “Finger me already, god damn.”

“I got a better idea.” Sturges tosses the pillow aside and gets off of his boyfriend, shifting to lay in between Preston’s legs as he trails kisses down the man’s back. “Can you guess it?” He bites cheekily just above the swell of Preston’s ass.

“Oh,” is the breathy reply. “Have a couple of clues, but I guess I won’t know ‘til you go through with it.” Preston angles his hips up and spreads his legs further. It’s just enough to reveal that pretty gold ring sat snug at the base of his cock when Sturges moves back to admire the sight.

There’s only so much open invitation a man can take. Sturges spreads Preston’s cheeks and ducks to lick from taint to tailbone in one long go, tasting the salt and musk lingering on Preston’s skin. A faint whine drifts from Preston’s throat.

He takes his time with broad, flat licks and open kisses around his boyfriend’s hole. Gets him nice and wet, shuddering for more, before he tongues more firmly, drawing out any lovely, soft noise he can in between Preston’s heavy breaths.

“God, _”_ he pants when Sturges presses in, burying his face in Preston’s ass, then “ _God!”_ as Sturges maneuvers a hand into the mix to massage his boyfriend’s perineum.

What _really_ draws out a broken moan from Preston is a flex of tongue inside his hole coupled with nails raking along his ass. His spine bends and his knees draw up, grinding back against Sturges’ face briefly before he gathers his self-control again.

“ _Fuck,_ babe,” Preston whines, snaking an arm underneath himself to cup his dick. “ _Please._ ”

Chuckling, Sturges kisses his way up to the small of Preston’s back.

“Want my fingers now, darlin’?”

_“Yes!”_ He pushes himself to all fours with a noise somewhere between a huff and a moan, still caressing his engorged cock. “Uh, this sheet is way too rough on my dick.”

It _is_ itchy, Sturges notes to himself regretfully. If he were a more resourceful or richer man he’d drown Preston in the softest bedding caps could get. As it is, he’s got a tin of homemade lube on the rickety bedside table and a whole lot of kisses to make up for it.

“Sorry, sweetheart.” He retrieves the tin and dips his fingers into the buttery-smooth gel, then smears it against Preston’s hole. There’s still enough light left from the flickering candles to let Sturges see the shiver that wracks through Preston’s back and legs. “You want to stay on your hands and knees like this? Or lay down on your side?”

“Mm.” Preston sits up, turns around, and pulls Sturges into a brief but filthy kiss. “On my back,” he breathes against Sturges’ mouth. “Wanna look at you.”

Blindsided by how utterly perfect his boyfriend is, Sturges just nods mutely and follows Preston down as he settles on the bed again.

They move together, figuring out the most comfortable position, interrupting each other with kisses and wandering hands. A pillow goes under the small of Preston’s back. Sturges kneels between his boyfriend’s spread legs, with the lovely, inviting length of muscled thighs propped up on top of his own.

He scoops more lube onto his fingers and reaches down, circling Preston’s hole before gently sliding one in. Relaxed as he is, the man’s still tight enough to make Sturges swallow heavily, and he matches Preston’s shaky exhale as he wiggles his pointer around to make sure the lube’s doing its job.

Preston squirms and makes a face at that.

“That always feels… weird,” he says.

“Yeah, I know,” Sturges says. “Sex is weird in general, though.” 

A small chuckle of agreement is Preston’s reply. Sturges smiles and leans down to lick Preston’s nipple as he pushes steadily deeper into the man, crooking his finger, feeling around for that magic spot.

The breathless “ _Yeah_ \--” when he finally hits it makes Sturges grin. He thanks whatever deity’s out there for his long fingers and rubs gently against his boyfriend’s prostate, sitting up to watch Preston’s mouth drop open with a silent moan and his dick twitch against his belly.

Just to make the sight better, Sturges feathers a touch against that pretty cock. Preston’s hips jerk a little in his lap.

“Why do you gotta be such a tease?” Preston gripes, reaching up to grab the iron bars at the head of their bed and flexing his fingers impatiently against them. He tries to move into Sturges’ hand, but the position they’re in doesn’t let him have much wiggling room for it.

“I swear, you have the patience of a saint anywhere but in the sack,” Sturges laughs. Still, he takes pity and wraps his palm around Preston’s cock.

“It’s ‘cause you feel so good, babe.” _That_ rolls deep out of Preston’s chest like the Devil himself spoke it. Goosebumps prickle all over Sturges, but then Preston purses his lips and flutters his lashes, overtly silly and endearing; the expression makes Sturges grin like the love-sick fool he is.

“Damn right I do.” He strokes down just enough to reveal the head of Preston’s cock underneath the foreskin and circles the pad of his thumb against it, simultaneously pushing a second finger inside of Preston and rubbing more firmly against his prostate. “Only the best for my best girl.”

Preston’s laugh mixed into a moan is one of Sturges’ favorite sounds. A bit of precum smears against his thumb and Sturges brings it to his mouth, making sure that Preston watches as he licks it up.

“My fella treats me so nice,” Preston murmurs, eyes half-lidded as he lazily curls his leg around Sturges’ right hip.

And if that isn’t something... _new_ to play around with. Reaching up, Sturges one-handedly untangles Preston from clutching at the headboard, tutting under his breath.

“I’ll treat you better if you _relax_ , beautiful.”

With an exhale, Preston rests his palms on his stomach and at least makes an effort at sinking back down into the mattress. “Easy to forget when you’re--” He jerks and flexes as Sturges prods teasingly at his prostate. “--you’re… doing that!”

“Doing what?” His face the picture of innocence, Sturges thrusts his fingers just enough to get a steady, increasing rhythm. Then he lowers his voice, watching Preston’s mouth open and eyes close as he murmurs, “Callin’ you _darling_? Telling you how beautiful you are? Watchin’ you get off on my fingers?”

“Yeah, _yeah,_ ” is the shaking, breathless reply.

Sturges licks his lips, swallowing, as his free hand glides along the thigh slung over his own. “You’re a goddamn beautiful sight, Preston.” An open moan. He presses his fingers harder, crooking them more, switching from a massaging motion to an insistent one. The next sound out of Preston’s mouth is higher and louder, and his legs shift to squeeze around Sturges’ hips. “Would you like it if I called you my girl?”

“Fuck! Yes!” His hands fly to the bed and fist into the sheet. He’s panting hard, body shuddering as his cock leaks against his stomach. Little noises vibrate out of him with every desperate exhale as Preston tries and fails to stop himself from fucking into Sturges’ hand.

Leaning in, intent, Sturges tries to burn this moment into his memory. “My best girl,” he says. “Strumming you with my fingers. Look at you, you’re so wet.” He smears his free hand through the precum on Preston’s belly, gets his fingers slick with it so his palm glides easily when he strokes Preston’s cock.

“Oh my god--” The words come out strangled. Sturges makes a line of sucking kisses along Preston’s collarbone, skipping over a burn scar from laser-fire that still stung when touched to get his mouth close to the cup of his boyfriend’s ear.

“You’re beautiful, darlin’.” He’s pitching his voice low, drawling out his words as soft and sweet as they can be while Preston presses his mouth to the scruff on Sturges’ jaw and sighs out brokenly. “Love pamperin’ my girl. Love hearing your pretty voice, getting you all worked up. You look so good, baby doll.” A cheeky little twist on the gold cockring brings out a noise that’s close to a squeak from Preston’s throat, and even in the heat of the moment they have to laugh breathlessly and kiss before Sturges continues. “Gold suits you. I wouldn’t mind having you like this every night.”

“W-want to take care of you, too,” Preston says on a breath, tangling his shaking hands in Sturges’ hair and artlessly nipping against his throat.

It tickles more than anything, but it’s the thought that counts. Sturges gives a quiet but deep moan and feels Preston’s cock twitch in his hand.

“Later, sweetheart. Tonight’s all about you.” He untangles himself from Preston’s arms and sits back up to really focus, now, regaining a rhythm inside of him that’s markedly faster than before.

Preston’s next breath is more like a whining sob as his hips spasm and his balls draw tight. The dick in Sturges’ hand twitches. It’d almost be an orgasm if it weren’t for the little gold cockring choking it back, and Preston makes a noise somewhere between desperation and rage.

“C’mon, baby doll, c’mon, you can do it,” Sturges coaxes, bending down to scrape his teeth against his boyfriend’s nipple, licking along the line of his pectoral. “Be a good girl, you can cum, you just gotta work through it, c’mon.” He doesn’t stop or slow down even when Preston bucks hard against him, legs flexing taught as he turns his face into the pillow in order to let out a muffled yell.

The litany of “C'mon, c'mon,” continues under Sturges’ breath as he watches Preston steadily unravel beneath him; it only stops for a deep, sloppy kiss when Preston begs for one. It bends his wrist at an awkward angle and he momentarily loses where Preston’s prostate is; he switches to unabashed fingerfucking instead of trying to fumble his way back.

“God, I’m so close,” Preston grits out, tossing his head back and rolling his hips jerkily. “Sturges!”

“I got you, baby. You can do it. Come for me, darlin’.”

His breaths are harsh, now. The bedsheet comes untucked with the stranglehold Preston’s hands have on it, and he looks down to watch Sturges stroke his cock. He bites his lip, drags his teeth against it. His eyebrows furrow and his eyes close as his legs tremble against Sturges’ hips.

“ _Ahh_ ,” Preston chokes out, thrusting up once, twice, and then he’s crying out in earnest as he comes messily, clenching around the fingers in his ass and welling up over the hand still stroking his cock.

Twitching and shivering, he pants like he’s just finished sprinting a marathon, the muscles of his stomach tightening with each pulse of his orgasm as it fades off. Preston lets his head loll to the side and relaxes into a boneless slump against the bed.

“God _damn_ ,” he groans, releasing his death grip on the sheets to sprawl out and just _breathe._

“Yup,” Sturges agrees. The sight of Preston fucked-out and with cum spattered over his stomach has him a little short of breath, and he withdraws his hands to massage his boyfriend’s thighs. “You good, sweetheart?”

There’s only an exhausted noise from the man. Sturges takes that as a good sign. He can’t resist one last caress along Preston’s spent cock just to watch the oversensitive tremble flicker through his body, then he stretches up from his kneeling position with a great big _“Whew!_ ”

“I’ll get you cleaned up, darlin’, and I’ll join you.”

A grunt. Sturges chuckles, crawls over him to press a kiss on his lips, and retreats to get a spare rag and a bottle of water from a different room in their little shack.

Preston’s tiredly fumbling with the cock ring when Sturges gets back. He sits back quietly enough when pushed aside, opting instead to comb his fingers through Sturges’ hair.

“You don’t need anything, babe?” Preston asks, then sighs in relief as the ring comes off. He skims his palm down Sturges’ bare back, dips his fingers lazily in the waistband of Sturges’ pants.

“Nah,” Sturges says, and leans in to kiss Preston briefly. “I’m all tuckered out. Pampering my girl is hard work, you know.”

“Ha.” Preston presses their foreheads together, smiling, eyes drooping half-closed with exhaustion. “You’re too good to me.”

“Can’t _ever_ be _too good_ to Preston Garvey, the Ray of Sunshine.” Even as he speaks, Sturges is cleaning up with the rag, soothing passes along Preston’s belly and between his legs.

“Too tired to disagree,” Preston whines, flopping back with a sigh. “Put away that washcloth and water, we’re going to sleep.”

“But--”

“Clean up in the _morning._ ”

“Alright, alright.”

* * *

The neighbors shoot Preston a very knowing look and a good-natured tease the next morning over the communal breakfast -- shack walls aren’t very thick, after all. He just smiles, only a little embarrassed, and says, “My fella treats me nice!”


End file.
